


Flower Delivery Boy

by mazarin01



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Evak - Freeform, Flowers, Fluff, Love, M/M, SKAM, two nervous boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Even is a part-time flower boy and is on his last delivery when he spots his crush...





	Flower Delivery Boy

It’s the last delivery of the evening. After this is done, Even can go home and he looks forward to it because it has been a long day. First two classes at the film school, then a few hours delivering flowers. 

Even looks at the address on the delivery note, then opens up google maps and plots it in. His heart skips a beat when he sees the red pin settle down. The woman receiving the flowers lives just a few streets from _ him _, Isak Valtersen, one of Sana’s best friends that he’s been crushing on for months but never dared to ask out on a date. Just because he’s so perfect and angel-like with the green eyes and adorable curls, quite the opposite to himself who got the looks of a scarecrow and more flaws than an old broken car.

The day is slowly turning into dusk while Even paddles away with the flowers in the front basket, singing that old Gabrielle song that always pops into his mind when he thinks about Isak. 

_ Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp _

_ Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned _

_ Du får alt til å sprenge i kok _

_ D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med _

Even bangs his head, making his hair sway from side to side, not caring that he’s messing up the hairdo he spent many minutes trying to make perfect this morning. 

Soon Even reaches the small park where Isak sometimes plays football with his friends. It’s quiet there this evening, not a football in sight, just someone sitting on the bench at the other side of of the park. 

Even could spot Isak from miles away. The halo above his head is a sure giveaway, the green eyes that shine like two emeralds too. Even bites his lips, unsure of what to do. The butterflies in his belly fly around, drunk on love, and his heart beats so fast he wonders if it’s trying to beat some world record. 

Before Even can make up his mind, Isak looks up from his phone and their eyes lock. He feels his stare, it sends tingles all the way through his body, down to his tippy toes and back up to his head, making a blush spread from his cheeks to his chest.

Isak doesn’t blink, just holds the stare, and Even gets dizzy, oh so dizzy. He holds hard onto the handles on the bike, hoping not to fall with the bike landing on top of him. That would be so typically _ him _ to do, totally embarrassing himself in front of his crush. 

Even’s feet are wobbly, but he slowly walks towards Isak and the bench he’s sitting on. He doesn’t have a plan, just knows he has to talk to him. 

“Hi.” Isak gives him a shy smile. 

“Halla.” 

Even tries to act confident, but his inner self is shaking like a tree in strong wind and not a single word comes out of him. 

“Surprising someone with flowers tonight?”

“Yes.”

Isak’s face falls a bit and if it hadn’t been for Even being so nervous he would’ve seen it. 

“Who?”

“You.” 

The word just falls out of Even’s mouth and when he realizes what he’s said, his cheeks turn as red as the red flowers in the bouquet. His heart immediately starts a new attempt on a world record and is _ very close _to making it. 

“Me?” Isak raises his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Eh… yeah… y-you.” 

Even’s cheeks heat up, even more, it feels like they are on fire and his eyes shift rapidly between Isak and the flowers. In the spur of the moment Even tears off the tiny envelope attached to the flowers, curls it in his hand and puts it in his jeans pocket, then scoops the flowers out of the basket with both hands. He flips down the kickstand on the bike and slowly gets off, walks a few steps until he’s right in front of Isak. 

“Here.” With shaking hands, Even hands him the flowers. 

“Uhm… thank you.” 

The bouquet is big, filled with blue, pink, white and red flowers. It covers almost all of his chest and the red flowers almost blend with his cheeks. Isak looks puzzled, but accepts the flowers and holds them on his lap. 

"They are… eh… pretty.” 

"You are pretty."

The words just slip out of his mouth unintentionally and he nervously shifts his feet, unable to stand still. His heart keeps hammering, the sound of it pounding in his ears. Isak’s eyes widen and his crimson red cheeks and neck darken.

"What?"

Even swallows repeatedly, trying to say something, but his throat is suddenly dry and the words struggle to come out. 

"Y-y-you are p-pretty."

"Oh." 

Isak looks down at the flowers, still blushing vividly. His eyelashes are curled and beautiful, and Even wishes he could kiss them. 

"Yeah."

There's a silence and all Even hears are his heart pounding in his ears and his thoughts racing his mind.

He _should _worry about the flowers he has _stolen_ from his employer. Maybe his boss will think he's manic? He's not though, he knows that for sure, he's just _so_ _in love_. And that can sometimes be equally as bad and make you do crazy things.

Like steal flowers and give them to your crush. 

But no, he's not concerned about his boss or the stolen flowers, all he is worried about is how to ask Isak out on a date when all his words are stuck deep down in his dry throat.

Isak looks up, eyes blinking, hands pressing into the green stems of the bottom of the bouquet. His tongue slips out, swiftly licking his bottom lip. Even's mouth opens and he just stares at the movement, yet another place he desperately wants to _ kiss. _

“S-so are you.”

“Huh?”

“Y-you’re p-pretty.” 

Wait, what? Isak Valtersen, the most perfect guy in the universe think he’s pretty? How is that possible? Even must look like he has fallen down from the moon, because Isak just repeats his words, this time with slightly more confidence than the first time. 

“You’re pretty.”

“Oh.” 

A small smile lurks in the corner of Even's mouth and it grows as Isak gazes at him. The smile seems contagious because Isak is smiling too now. Not a big one that covers his whole face, but just enough to show the cute cap between his two front teeth.

"But… why are you giving me this huge bouquet of flowers?"

“B-b-because I’ve been wanting to ask you out on a date since the first time I saw you, but I haven't dared and then I saw you sitting here and then you caught me staring and I just _ had to _say hi not to look like a total creep and… and… yeah.” 

The word block suddenly disappears and all the words come out at once. Even talks so fast he wonders if Isak understands anything of what he’s saying. 

“Y-you, y-you’re asking me out?” Isak stutters. 

“Yes.” Even nods worried his voice isn’t carrying all the way out. 

“On a date?”

“Yes.” Even smiles and shifts his feet nervously, anxious Isak is gonna say no and break his heart. 

“Oh wow!” 

“Wow, what?”

“You’re asking me out.”

“Yeah.” 

“Wow! The man of my dreams is asking me out.”

Isak mumbles and maybe the words weren’t meant for Even’s ears, but he hears every one of them, making a series of small dopamine- and serotonin filled bombs go off at the same time inside him. 

Even turns to the left, then right, looking for a handsome guy to pop up, but there is only them. He locks eyes with Isak and points at himself, giddy-up. 

“Are you talking about me?” 

Isak blushes vigorously, biting his lip. “Yes.”

Tens of thousands of butterflies awakes inside him, flying around like they are rehearsing to the next big performance by Cirque de Soleil. Even needs to seal the deal before Isak comes to his right senses and changes his mind. 

“So you want to go on a date with me?”

“Of course!”

“Awesome.” 

It’s impossible to hold back. Even’s smile widens, takes up all the space in his face and he just stares at Isak with a feeling he’s found gold.

Isak stares back, mouth slightly open, probably waiting for him to say something. But Even is at loss of words _ again _, so he coughs a few times. 

“When?” 

“Now?” Even asks, hoping with all his heart Isak isn’t busy. 

“Sure.” 

Isak abruptly stands up. His eyes twinkle like two bright stars and even though they just have sporadically seen each other through Sana, Even can’t help but think that Isak already is the star of his universe. 

“Where do you wanna go?” 

“I’ll go anywhere with you.” 

Even feels braver now that Isak is so eager. He takes two small steps forward, making the tips of his sneakers touch Isak’s. There’s a gasp in the air between them and Even isn’t sure if it’s Isak’s or his, but it doesn’t really matter. 

The gap between them lessens when Even leans in and lightly kisses his lips. Neither of them pays attention to the flowers as the bouquet gets squeezed between them. All Even can think of is Isak’s hot breath against his own and how soft his lips are. 

Even takes Isak’s hand, entwines their fingers and gives a light squeeze.

“Come!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a drawing made by the oh so talented [Art_Vandeley](https://www.instagram.com/_artvandeley/). Written in English so she could read it. 
> 
> Thanks to my dear friend Chantie who said yes to beta on this one. You're awesome! 🥰
> 
> If you felt something while reading this, I would love to hear from you. A tiny comment or just a heart, everything is welcome. 🥰


End file.
